


Чай

by Babak



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, geoffrey finds reid before edgar, jonathan works for geoffrey, no beta we die like men, no tea was harmed, you know he's a doctor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Стражи Привена находят Джонатана и забирают к себе раньше Эдгара.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Kudos: 10





	Чай

Джонатан знал, что бежать от властей — плохой выбор, но когда из-за очередного поворота перед ним предстает чуть ли не целая армия — приходится сдаться, и он бесконечно благодарен судьбе, что его не убили на месте. Вернее, больше благодарен даже их предводителю.

Как выяснилось позже, его звали Джеффри, а все это стадо фанатиков носило имя Стражи Привена. Рид никогда прежде не слышал подобного названия, но неудивительно, если это и впрям нечто вроде организации охотников за вампирами. Секты? Культа? Ордена? Никто так и не дал ему четкого ответа на этот вопрос, и в конце концов Джонатан пришел к выводу, что они и сами до конца не уверены. Стражи и стражи. Точно не власти, да и, кажется, полиция уже давно боится выходить по ночам на улицы города, если она вообще тут до сих пор осталась. Потому что на этот вопрос не отвечали даже жители Лондона, что отнюдь не вселяло надежды.

Наверное, если бы лицо Доктора не было настолько искренно-растерянным, то скорый на расправу Маккалом бы и застрелил его на месте, и руки бы не дрогнули. Но заинтересовался — редко когда встретишь Экона, который не задирает высокомерно нос при виде любого смертного. Риду даже выдали чистую одежду и посадили на стул в штабе, и после долгого и подробного допроса, охотник даже не потянулся за ружьем, а предложил работать на него — штопать бойцов и гражданских по возможности, а паралельно искать и своего Создателя.

Джонатан, недолго думая, согласился. Предложение было более чем выгодным, ему даже предоставили собственный кабинет, и даже удалось избежать пистолета у виска. Пусть рядовые и косились на него подозрительно, а многие священники так вообще хватались за свой посох и готовы были в любой момент начать читать молитвы, свыклись они быстро. Тому, кто зашил твою смертельную рану и избавил от головной боли, начинаешь доверять быстро, и вскоре ему начали даже таскать медикаменты, некоторое снаряжение. Джеффри, все еще держащий ухо в остро, вечный параноик, смотрел на это сквозь пальцы, пока схема работала, а сердобольный доктор добывал кровь совершенно непонятным для каждого образом, но никто из гражданских не погибал, а это стоило многого.

Слово вампира — чушь побольше детских сказок, но Рид его каким-то образом держал, ни разу не сорвался, даже когда кто-то, кого он назвал Создателем, попытался научить его, как это делать. То ли жажда крови не смогла вытеснить манеры истинного англичанина, то ли клятва Гиппократа имела так много значения. Или у их доброго доктора просто нет инстинкта самосохранения, хотя с оружием, нужно признать, обращаться он умел, да еще как. После того, как Джеффри подумал о том, мешают ли клыки целоваться, он понял, что в чай ему подмешивают явно что-то не то, да и лекарства у доктора странные.

К сожалению, ни у кого больше таких симптомов не было, а к чаю доступа вампир не имел. Маккалом всегда быстро умел адаптироваться, поэтому признать подобные чувства к Джонатану оказалось проще, чем кто-либо мог подумать. К тому моменты, как Джеффри решается, что ну.

Рид же ученый.

Нужно проверить поцелуи, как и систему возбуждения у вампиров. Наверняка Доктор еще не обращал внимания на такую сторону вопроса.

К этому моменты как он уже хочет встать, как через распахнутое окно влетает незабвенный Экон, вальяжно садясь на тумбу, загнанно дыша. На его пальто много крови, и пахнет она отнюдь не самым приятным образом. Либо Джонатана снова занесло в канализацию, либо скали зажали его где-нибудь в углу.

— Чем обязан? — улыбается охотник. — Я как раз хотел вас навестить.

— Боюсь, тогда бы вы определенно меня не застали, — улыбается хирург, и плавно становится на ноги, подходит к столу. — Чем же я мог вас заинтересовать? Источник эпидемии пока что не найден.

— Судя по вам, могу поверить, что вы делаете все, что можете, — фыркает Джеффри. — Нет, по, скажем так, личному вопросу, — Рид удивленно наклоняет голову на бок, и немного хмуриться.

— Вы меня выгоняете? Что ж, признаю, этого следовало ожидать. Надеюсь, вы дадите в честь нашей дружбы мне уйти с миром.

— Джонни, ничего такого, Лорд, — смеется Джеффри. — Наклонись и скажу.

Хирург хмурит брови еще сильнее, но подчиняется. Каким бы добрым Джонатан ни был, а подвоха ждал всегда, и помогал вне зависимости от того, стоит ли этот человек помощи или нет. В конце концов, не ему решать или передавать волю Бога. Скорее всего, не побери его Маккалом, это сделал бы Суонси, слишком яростно следующий путю науки. Или его бы растерзали на куски вампиры, не важно, Эконы или скали. Так он хотя бы может крнтролировать его действия. К тому же Рид был прав в чём-то — эпидемию не вывести одним лишь огнем, тут требуется врач, который вылечит этот город.

Но это все совсем ненужная лирика, гораздо важнее — лицо доктора прямо перед ним, со сжатыми губами и болезненно-бледной кожей. Самый натуральный кровопийца, разве что отказывающий себе в удовольствиях.

Но одно Джеффри может простить.

Поэтому он притягивает его за шею еще ближе, почти что впечатывается в чужие губы, раскрывает их грубо, почти животно, как делает абсолютно все. Им бы поменяться, Рид должен действовать так, но он неожиданно отвечает, спокойно, изучающе.

Тоже быстро адаптируется, сукин сын.

Хирург отстраняется как раз тогда, когда Маккалом уже собирается затащить его прямо на стол, не теряя драгоценного времени. Загнанно дышит и смотрит из-под лобья, заинтересованно, ожидающе.

— Вы уверены, Джеффри? А вдруг, я не сдержусь? — он демонстративно клацает зубами, и охотник хохочет.

— Уверен, что смогу найти для вас кляп, если пожелаете, Доктор, — он не знает, похоть это или нечто более, или все сразу, но их обоих могут убить в любую секунду, и времени на самоанализ совсем нет. Смогут излечить город — можно хоть днями напролет говорить на эту тему, хотя даже тогда все ещё останутся вампиры, нападающие на невинных. В их ситуации — лучше всего просто принять все как есть.

— Тогда столь личные дела нужно обсуждать в соответствующей, более личной обстановке, — расправляется Джонатан, приподнимая уголки губ и сверкая красными глазами.

— Несомненно, доктор, — шипит Джеффри и следует за ним в заднюю комнату.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
